High School no Hibi
by Fragments of Time
Summary: AUish - Nana's high school days with Nobu and Hachi. Pairings inside.
1. First Day

I have more chapters written after this one, I promise they get better. ^^ This one is sort of... sucky. ^^;

Starting next chapter will be NanaxNobu but after a few chapters, when they meet Hachi, it becomes NanaxHachi

Chapter 1 - First day

Nana looked around the school - her high school. It was her first day, although she wasn't nervous like most of the girls were. They were all worried about making a good impression on their fellow classmates, and especially their senpai. Nana didn't really care one way or the other, and if anybody had a problem with that they could answer to her fist, was her way of thinking (although she had never actually beat anybody up...yet). She sat through her classes, pretending to pay attention, but actually she couldn't care less. Sometimes she would see people looking in her direction as if considering talking to her, but as soon as she glanced over there they would act a little scared and pretend they hadn't noticed her. Most of the day was like that.

At lunch, she went up to the roof. She had no money for a school lunch, and she had forgotten to make a lunch that day, so she would just have to wait until she got back from school.

_Sitting on the roof is boring._ she thought, watching the other students as she leaned over the railing. _No, actually it's just that school in general sucks. _She suddenly decided that she felt like singing, although she wasn't sure what to sing.

A catchy song from an anime she had been watching the other night when there was nothing else on popped into her head, and she decided to sing that. It wasn't a bad song, and it was pretty close to her range. She picked up a branch which had been blown onto the roof to use as a microphone and began to sing Rolling Star.

"_Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa no nichi jyou_

_Demo gen jitsu wa hibi to rabu de_

_Tama ni kuyandari shiteru_

_Sonna ROLLING DAYS!_

_Koron jattatte iin ja nai no_

_sontoki wa waratte ageru_

_norikon da basu no okukara_

_chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta_

_Kimi o tayori ni shiteruyo Oh! Oh!_

_Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love_

_Koibito tachi wa kakurega o sagasu no_

_Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga_

_Tsuzuki nagara mo shinjiteru no Rolling days_

_Tsumazui tatte Way to go!!_

_Yeah!! Yeah!! doro darake Rolling star!!_

_Narubeku egao de itai keredo_

_Mamorinuku tame ni wa shikatanai desho ?_

_Kitto uso nante souimi o motanai no_

_All my loving_

_Sou janakya yatterannai_

_Yume ni made mi ta you na sekai wa_

_Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou_

_Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte_

_Tamani kuyan dari shiteru sonna Rolling days_

_Sou wakatterutte_

_Tsumazuitatte Way to go!!_

_Yeah!! Yeah!! doro darake Rolling star!!"_

She decided she sounded alright. Sometimes when she sang, she would accidentally go too high. The problem was that while she could think up lyrics, she didn't know how to write music. So when she wrote down lyrics and tried to sing them, it wasn't really the best. She was a very good singer, though. Also, when she tried to sing other songs, usually the singers either had a higher or lower pitch than her.

A few seconds later while she was again debating what she should do, the bell rang, signaling it was time for more classes. She didn't really care about that one way or the other - she hated being at school, and she hated being at home. At school she had to try to pretend to care about the boring assignments and busy work that would do her no good in the real world. What good would knowing the value of xy to the negative-ninth power or something weird like that possibly do her in a job? _Any_ job, besides a math teacher. At home, or rather her grandmother's house, she had to deal with her strict grandmother.

She tossed the branch behind her, back onto the roof, as she headed back to class. She might as well be on time, since it's not like she was particularity enjoying herself on the boring roof.


	2. A Confession

Sorry, I kinda forgot to upload this! ^^ I meant to add a new chapter every couple weeks or so...

Chapter 2 - A Confession

It was about a month into the school year, when Nana opened her locker to find a letter. It was sealed in an envelope, with a pink, heart-shaped sticker keeping it closed.

_A love letter...? No way, that would be ridiculous._

She removed it and got her stuff, then decided to read it before heading home to her grandmother's house.

_Dear Nana,_

_Please meet me on the roof after school on Thursday. 3_

It was then that she realized that it really was a love letter. She had received a love letter!?

Thursday would be in two days, she was somehow interested to see who it was.

The rest of the two days she spent wondering. If this person was really in love with her, they should have at least talked to her or something. If they had never spoke to her, how could they honestly say they loved her? She was probably going to reject them, though. She couldn't really be in love with somebody she didn't know. There was no such thing as love at first sight, was there? Then again, she didn't even know what it felt like to be in love. She never had been in love before, after all.

That Thursday, after school she went up to the roof. She looked around and saw nobody at first, wondering where the person was. Not noticing the girl towards the corner, she wondered whether it had been a trick to see if she would actually come.

Suddenly the girl turned, "You're here! Oosaki-san, uhhhhm..." she started

"Yes?"

"Well...umm...you know, do you remember me? I'm Hayashi Shiroi, and I was in your middle school homeroom class..."

Nana tried to remember, but she had never paid much attention to the other people in any of her classes.

"The truth is... Ooksaki-san... I... 'like' you!" she admitted, blushing a lot

That put Nana in a fairly awkward position, because nobody had ever confessed to her before.

"...You don't feel that way, do you?" she asked quietly

"No." she replied, deciding to just say it bluntly

"I understand. I never spoke to you, so you probably don't even know who I am, right? Well then... I guess I'll be leaving now. Maybe I'll see you some other time... Ja ne." she left, obviously very disappointed. She purposely didn't leave Nana time to answer her questions, because she knew she was right.

_I have to say that she does have courage, and there's something to be said for that. I heard it's hard to tell somebody you're in love with them... I wonder if that's true? Doesn't matter now._

She left the school and went home.

_I'm kind of surprised though. I never would have thought anybody in that class was in love with me, or even anybody in the school. Considering that they never talked to me and almost seemed afraid of me. I wonder, what does it feel like to fall in love?_


	3. Gym Class

Sorry! I thought I had already posted this...

Chapter 3 - Gym Class

_Stupid gym. I hate gym._ Nana thought as she was changing into the gym uniform, _And today's that stupid jumping horse test thing too._

She went to join the other students. They were all lined up by order of last name, as that was the order they would be called in. Since her last name was Oosaki, Nana was near the beginning. The others were talking to their friends, she just stood there and waited. Patience was NOT her strong suit, but she could deal with waiting for a little while. After all, she wasn't a child any more.

The teacher starts calling out names, "Akamaru Kiba!" and so on. Finally, it was Nana's turn.

She wasn't particularily athletic, but she wasn't really out of shape either. More like somewhere in the middle. Still, she hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself with this. She ran towards it and jumped, putting her hands on it and hoping for her feet to land before her face. Thankfully she succeeded in this. She was a little surprised, though, because when she landed she heard fangirlish screams, things like "Kyaa~!" and "Amazing! ^///^". She glanced in their direction, which effectively shut some of them up (which was her goal), but others just 'kyaa'd more ("Kyaaa! She looked at me!!").

She rolled her eyes. She never could understand people like that - they seemed terrified of her, since they practically ran away from her and never even tried to approach her to talk to her, yet they yelled and fangirled. It didn't make any sense.

---

They got the results of the test. As she expected, Nana was in the middle of the list. She felt a little sorry for the people who were at the bottom - usually people who tripped during the test, or who couldn't jump over it or something. The people at the top were the really athletic ones, who actually ran for fun and stuff like that. Nana thought they were crazy. She wasn't exactly lazy, but if she chose between running and doing something she enjoyed (because unlike them, she did not enjoy running) she would choose to do what it was she liked doing. _Then again,_ she reasoned, _I guess for them running _is_ what they enjoy doing._ She still thought they were crazy, for thinking running was fun. She was very strong, and could have easily beat up most of the boys in the school if she had tried. Since she had no reason to, she didn't - she wasn't a bully - but if one of them started a fight with her, she would teach them a lesson that they wouldn't forget.

After seeing their results, it was time for gym. Nana seriously considered just not doing it, but she didn't want to get a bad record this early in the year. If she only did that when she really hated something (not that she liked gym) she would be much more likely to not get caught than if she did it whenever she didn't feel like doing something. _Not that there's any point to this class. I'm not learning anything. It's not helping me in any way. I can't imagine any job besides a gym teacher or something where it would come in handy to be able to jump over a horse thing, or do those stupid stretches. Besides, I hate those stupid uniforms. I look ridiculous in them! I mean, it's better than wearing the normal uniform with the skirt during gym, but still._ That day, they would be preparing for next week when they would run the really long marathon thing.

* * *

By the really long marathon thing, by the way, I mean like in Fruits Basket, Card Captor Sakura, and some other anime.


	4. The Boy

A second chapter for today, as an apology for the lack of updates. =3

Chapter 4 - The Boy

Nana stared at the clock, waiting for homeroom to be over. Since there was no point to homeroom, most people sat and talked to their friends. She didn't have any friends, and didn't really care to have any, so it was pretty boring.

_I should bring a book or something tomorrow... who's that? Is he coming over here?_

She looked up at the blond-haired boy who was approaching her, expecting him to say something.

"Hey." he said, sounding a little awkward.

"Hello." she replied, waiting for him to state his purpose. Obviously he had a reason to be talking to her, or he probably wouldn't be. _Maybe he's one of those fanboys and that's why._ she thought, sweatdropping

He had wanted to go talk to her because he assumed she was lonely sitting by herself all the time, but now that he was talking to her, he had absolutely no idea what to say. "So, uhh, your name is Oosaki-san right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Terashima Nobuo... most of my friends just call me Nobu, though." she sat down in front of her, then turned so they were still facing each other.

She didn't respond, wondering what exactly he was trying to achieve.

"Um, so, what kind of music do you like?"

"Punk and rock." she told him. Most people thought she was weird when she told them that.

"Really? So do I!" he exclaimed, "What bands do you like?"

"The ones I hear sometimes, random bands that I buy CDs of." at least he seemed to have somewhat similar interests.

"Maybe you could borrow some of mine then, sometime. Want me to bring them tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Let's be friends, Oosaki-san." he answered, although it wasn't exactly answering her question. In a way, it both was and wasn't.

"...Alright." she agreed, reluctantly. Just because they were friends didn't really mean much, in her opinion, but somehow it made her kind of happy.

---

"Eh!?" she saw Nobu in her gym class, "You're in this class?"

"Yeah." _She never noticed me? Huh. I guess she doesn't pay much attention to her classmates..._

"I don't want to do this stupid marathon." she complained

"Why not? It's not like you're unathletic or anything, you know." he told her

"Just because I'm not unathletic doesn't mean I'm good at it, and it doesn't mean I don't hate running." She could sprint fairly well, but the long distance part was what often did her in.

"On your mark... get set... go!" the teacher exclaimed, interrupting their conversation, once everybody was at the starting line. She couldn't help but notice he was trying to keep the same pace as her, although she was much more athletic.

As they were nearing the second half, suddenly Nobu tripped. Nana paused, figuring she could wait for a few seconds for him to get up. Oddly enough, he seemed to be growing on her. He stood up, then fell back down. "I think I twisted my ankle..."

"Isn't it the _girl_ that's supposed to twist her ankle? Or faint." she paused, "Just don't faint, that would be a pain."

"I have no intention of that!" he exclaimed, causing her to laugh. _She has a really nice laugh. Even though she acts kind of twisted sometimes..._ he thought


	5. Provocative Name

Highschool no Hibi: a NANA fanfic

Chapter 5 - Provocative Name

Nana approached Nobu in their homeroom. He was talking with some friends of his.

"Terashima, here are the CDs you lent me." she said, with a smile as she put them on his desk

There were exclamations of, "She spoke!", "She smiled!", "So she _can_ talk!" and other things like that.

She began to walk in the other direction, feeling uncomfortable because of all the people Nobu was talking to, and the fact that they were staring at her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm, "What ones did you like? Which was your favorite?"

She paused to think, "Which one was it... That one with the provocotive name." she replied

"Eh!? The Sex Pistols!? They're my favorite too!" he exclaimed. He released her arm and added, "Hey, er, I, uh, they're having a concert tonight... and I happen to have two tickets to it... do you want to go together? As a, umm, date?" he asked, blushing somewhat

_Honestly, he must be the girliest guy I've ever met._ "Sure." she agreed

---

"Hey." she said, meeting Nobu outside the concert although he had offered to pick her up at her house. She was not dressed up at all, wearing a plain white T-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans. He was a little more dressed up, wearing at least a nice shirt and non-ripped jeans.

"So, um... we have some time before the concert. Since I already have the tickets, why don't we go eat somewhere?"

"Ok." she agreed

They went to a random restaurant. It wasn't especially romantic, but it was better than say Perkins or something. Since Nobu didn't have much money they couldn't go to anyplace fancy or anything.

"I'll take a Coke, cheeseburger, and fries." she said when the waiter came to take their order

"I'll have a root beer, burger, and fries."

The waiter wrote down their order and went off to do whatever waiters do after they take your order.

"So... um... the weather's been cold lately." Nobu attempted small-talk

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Can't wait for the concert. I bet they'll sound great live." Nana said

"The best part will be being there with you."

_That was so cheesey... _

Her look told him that he should give up on trying to be romantic for the time being, because he had completely failed at it.

More silence.

"We're supposed to get a lot more snow soon." Nobu commented

"Eh? How much?"

"I dunno, up to a foot."

"I wonder if we'll have a blizzard. Then maybe we could have a few snow days." She realized this was the longest conversation they'd had the entire date.

"Yeah..."

With that, the conversation was over.

More awkward silence.

Nana thought out loud, "I wonder when the food will be here." She never was a very patient person.

"Hopefully soon."

"If it doesn't, we might end up late for the concert. That would suck."

He checked his watch, "No, we still have enough time."

As if somehow knowing their conversation, the waiter then brought their food. Then he left, not wanting to bother the 'awkward young couple' as was his opinion of them.

They started eating. Nobu reached to get the ketchup, and accidentally knocked over his soda. They both reached for a napkin on impulse... and their hands touched. Both of them started blushing.

"Uh...um... here..." Nana said, handing him the napkin. _Is it normal for my heart to be beating this fast? I hope there's nothing wrong with me... _

"Th...thanks..."

---

"That was fun." Nana said after the concert, glancing toward Nobu.

"Yeah." he paused, "Hey, um, it's getting dark, so... want me to walk you home?"

"...Sure." she agreed and started walking. They walked side by side, although she was a little in front of him since he didn't know the way and she did.

After a couple of minutes, he hesitantly reached over to hold her hand.

Blush hidden by the darkness, she let him hold her hand.

A little bit later, they were less than a block away from her house. Since she didn't want her grandmother to see Nobu, she told him, "My house is nearby... I'll be fine on my own from here."

"Ok."

She started to walk, before suddenly he called out,

"WAIT!"

She turned, "Huh?"

"Nana... will you be my girlfriend?"


End file.
